A Shock to Both REMADE!
by HouseofNight321
Summary: Beth is a not so average girl with some not so average abilities so when she is found and forcefully brought to St. Vlads, what will everyone think of a common with Spirit? Especially Rose?
1. PREFACE

**HEY DERE! I decided to remake A Shock to Both because I decided the other one sucked monkeybutt. So here is A Shock to Both-Re-Made.**

**PREFACE**

You know when you get burnt in the sun from being there too long? I get that feeling in about ten minutes. I don't know why. My mom says I was born with some sort of genetic defect. This sounds weird to me everytime I think about it: I like the taste of blood. It's like a craving. I once fell off my bike and got a cut. Mesmerized by the look of it, I stuck my finger on it and put it in my mout. Odd enough, it didn't taste like salt or copper like all of my friends had said it did. Oh, and also I have a crazy family that don't understand me. Shocking, isn't it? My mom won't tell me who or what I am because I think it's more than a genetic defect. My siblings think I'm a freak, I hate them. I just wish I had one person who understood what I am or what I am going through if this is just a phase (Which I highly doubt _if I like blood_.) Anyway, my name is Beth Lybar, I have no idea what's going on with me. Help anyone?


	2. Chapter 1

**Did you like the Preface? Ehh? Ehh? Here is Chapter Uno! Hope it doesn't suck MONKEYBUTT!**

Chapter One

I was sitting in Pre-Calculus (UGH!) when a text came my way from my best friend, Beverly who *always* gets sent to the principal. I looked at the phone under my desk,

HAWT guy front desk 4U.

I rolled my eyes. It was probably one of my cousins. Every once in a while, they would fake that I had a doctor's appointment and take me to Great America. I love those guys. Another text:

Princ Ugly coming Ur way

I groaned. "Miss Lybar is there something wrong with tonight's assignment?" Mrs. Davis asked while other students snickered. I glared at them and they all stopped.

"No," I lied. "Nothing at all."

"Good, good." There was a knock on the door and I smoothly put my phone in my pocket. Fuck. Me. What did I do now?

"We need Miss Lybar to grab her things and come with us," Dr. Ugzer said, who I like to call, Dr. Ugly. I put my things in my bags and I heard whispers all around. "Is she getting arrested?" or "I bet it's for being a slut." And I knew exactly where that voice came from. See, when I'm angry, I tend to become one minded and I don't care about the other people around me. I slowly turned around to see my ex, Kyle Holmes smirking at me. Everyone knew what I was going to do. Onetime when I was little, I was called a fatass; the kid just went flying when I stared him down. I told my mom about it, and we had to move. I told my new friends and they never messed with me again. I went over to Kyle and flipped his desk over.

"Never mess with a girl," I said while turning around. "Especially me." I said while walking out. I walked to the principal's office with pride while he was groaning.

"Alright, tell me. Am I in trouble?" I asked lazily while looking at my nails. Got to love manicures!

"No, there is someone here to pick you up." He said and I shrugged it off. I finally got to the office and I did _not _recognize this person. Who the hell was this guy? He seemed off. Something was not right and he was staring at me weirdly. It was time for me to bolt. He saw it in me and I threw my backpack at him and ran. That slowed him down, very, very, slightly. I ran out the door and just kept going straight. I headed towards my house, which was about a half mile away. Damn. Good thing I took track and field freshman year. As the sun was beating down, I started to slow down.

"Gotta keep going," I struggled, but I looked behind me and he was nowhere in sight. I got my phone out and called my emergency number; my mom. It was ringing. Then finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" My mom asked.

"Mom! Help! Someone's-"I tried to say but someone from behind grabbed me and the phone. Bastard.

"Molly? This is Dimitri Belikov, from St. Vladimirs Academy, and we need to talk about Beths safety." I wiped my forehead. Damn it was WAYY to hot. Dimitri saw that and pulled me out to the shade. I started deliberating my options. I could break free, but that didn't seem likely, I could punch him, even though I felt pretty weak, stupidly enough, I thought it was my best bet.

"Molly, did you hear me? We were bound to find her." He said as he sat me down. Sweat was pouring down my cheeks. I looked around for an escape route and sadly, there was only sunlight. I think he did that purposely. I looked at these dead flowers next to me and I mean, don't flowers need sunlight to survive? I felt some sort of aching sensation (Don't ask, it just happens) and I put my hand out to it. Then suddenly, the flower burst to life. I gave a little yelp of surprise and jumped back. "Molly, please, we'll call you at the airport. Okay? G'bye." He turned to me, "How did you do that?"

I stared at him with the most incredulous look. "You think _I _know how I did it when it just suddenly happened out of nowhere?" Jeesh and they say boys aren't smart, wherever did they get that? A man who looked like Dimitri, all buff and dark hair, but not as long, came out of this random car. I scooted back mostly because I was scared and I was just starting to trust Dimitri. What did they want with me and where were they going to take me?

"Belikov, is this her?" The man asked.

"Yes, Stan. This is her. Beth, this is Stan Alto and we're here to take you to your new life." New life, new school? Hell. No.

I took a deep breath standing up and taking a few steps back. "Stay back."

"Dimitri, oh-so-soothing came towards me. "Beth, we're not going to hurt you. Just come with us so we can explain-"

I interrupted him. "No! You've got the wrong girl! They obviously saw I wasn't going to come willingly, so they came at me, but I pushed my arms out and they went flying.

"OhMyGawd. What am I?" I asked and ran for my life.

**Okay, I thought it was good, what do YOU think! Lemme know and REVIEW! I am so sorry about ANC, I am sooo Writers Blocked on that. I'll try to work on it, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Split up!" Dimitri shouted to Stan. I booked it to my house... no wait, that's the first place they'd look. I got my backup phone out and called my mom – again.

"What block are you on?!" She shouted.

"I'm on Ridge and Lake." I panted.

"Shit! I'm right by there, honey. I used the Audi, the black one... wait! I see you. I'm coming, hide behind that tree by St. Josephs." I did as she said and soon enough, a black Audi was there. My step-dad (I've never met my real dad. My mom just said he was a hopeless drunk who drowned in his bathtub. Sad.) was in the front seat, so I sat in the back with my little sister, Remedy, who looked happy as hell to see me.

"Where's everyone else? Erin, Morgan, and Sam? Where are they, Mom?"

"They took the SUV, the blue one." I forgot to mention we have, like, five cars. Suddenly, a **black** SUV appeared behind us as we were getting on I94.

"Where are we moving to now?" I asked suspiciously.

"I already had your transfer papers sent out. Don't worry, you won't have to repeat Junior Year again. Still sorry about 7th grade." Brad, my step-dad, said. He accidentally turned in my transfer papers too late when I was near the end of 7th grade, so I had to repeat it. On the plus side, I got A's in all my classes.

"Okay, you still didn't answer my question. _Where are we going?_" I emphasized the question.

"Los Angeles," My mom said.

"Mom, are you fucking crazy? The sun in California is unbearable. I'll die!"  
>"First, language. Second, we have to go where they'd least expect you to go."<p>

"Mom, you're freaking me out here. You have been since I started high school. Always on the watch for someone. What happened?" Brad looked to my mom giving her the, "You've held off as long as you could," look.

"Okay, those people behind us? They're not human."

"What are you talking about, 'they're not human?'"

"Well, they're almost human."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? EXPLAIN!"

"Okay, don't shout! Remedy needs a nap." Man, get the fuck outta here. We're on the run from I Don't Know Who, and my mom is stalling telling me why, and she says I can't shout because my little sister needs a nap. "They're called Dhampirs; half-human and half-vampire. Those guys specifically behind us are Guardians. Those are people who protect people like you and me."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'you and me?'"

"Honey, we're vampires." I fainted for the first time in my life which is very shocking for me because you would think that I would faint from the sun, but I'm just never out long enough for it to happen. I came to as we were nearing O'hare Airport. We always had to ditch the cars when we moved, but we gave it to one lucky person. Man, we must've changed at least 20 peoples lives. I looked behind and the black SUV was gone. I knew the procedure, but my mind was processing so many things. I'm not human, I never was, I have powers, don't know what they're called, and people are after me. Fan-fucking-tastic, bro.

"Alright, I'm back. We're what?"  
>"We're Moroi. Living, breathing vampires. We're not immortal, we each have one of the five elements, except you, and we live and age a lot slower than humans do."<p>

I looked to Brad. "What are you?"

"Two things; you're family's Guardian, and a Dhampir."

"And who are the people trying to find me?" I asked.

"They're Guardians from St. Vladimirs Academy in the backwoods of Montana. I would know, because I went there."

"I'm sorry, you lost me. If you went there, why is it such a big deal for me to go there?"

"Because you have THE rarest element known in the Moroi world."

"Well, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Spirit," I tried to interrupt, but my mom stopped me. "Let me explain what Spirit is. Spirit is an element where you can control all five of the elements; Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Spirit.. how do I explain from all the years I watched you?" She paused for a second. "Honey, you make plants grow with your mind, you can move things and people with your mind, and, ahh... the best way I can explain this one is, remember how you think you're so good at convincing people?" I nodded. "It's actually a power that all Moroi have. It's called Compulsion. You weren't just convincing them, they were literally obeying your every command. From what I've read, Spirit Users have the strongest compulsion."

"So I have a rare power and from what Dimitri told me that St. Vladimirs was for my safety. He even said he was bound to find me eventually. Explain, madre."

"Okay, there is another type of being you should know of."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"They're called The Alchemists. Alchemists are human, but they have this golden lily tattoo that helps them lead longer lives and they never get sick. The tattoo is mixed with gold, Moroi blood that is charmed with Earth and Water. Basically, they're in charge of helping Moroi and Dhampirs to keep their existence a secret. When you were five and those awful boys bullied about your weight, you remember using your powers? I had to call the Alchemists to deal with the aftermath after we moved. They don't particularly like us."

"Why?" I asked and Brad sighed.

"Because they think we're damned unholy creatures of the night."

"Sooo... they're bigots." I said and both my parents nodded. "Are Morgan, Sam, Erin, or Remedy like me?" My parents shook their heads.

"Your siblings are Dhampirs. They go to a private school near Joliet for their training."

"Training for what?" So they were making fun of me for having powers when they're not normal either. Huh.

"They're training to become Guardians."

"What do Guardians do specifically?" I asked curiously.

"They guard a person or a family to protect them from the Strigoi."

"The what?" I am so lost.

"The Strigoi are the real undead creatures of the night. Sunlight burns, they can't enter holy ground, and they kill. If while you're feeding on someone and they die from loss of blood, you become a Strigoi. A Strigoi can drain you dry and then feed blood back to you, that's another way to become a Strigoi."

"I'm seventeen and I'm just finding out about this now."

"We wanted you to lead a normal life."

"I'm anything but normal, Mom! I should've been in that academy years ago!" We stopped in a parking lot and my mom handed me my ticket.

"Here. Please just believe we're doing this for your safety."

"I don't believe that, so I'm staying. And Brad! You knew because you are trained to protect people like me. You know I should be in St. Vladimirs right now so I won't get turned. All those years I took track and boxing, you were just preparing me for this moment? For when Guardians come after me?" My mom looked to Brad and last thing I knew, Brad punched me in the forehead. I was out. I was cold. I didn't understand what my life was going towards. _Dimitri. Dimitri will come and make this right. I need to go to this school._ I was coming too when our flight was boarding and I hazily saw a handsome man with chin length hair in a ponytail coming towards us.

"You can't run from us forever, Molly. She needs to go there for her safety so Beth can learn what she can do."

"I won't let you take her and I'm sure Airport Security won't either." That's when I was up fully.

"GET ME DOWN YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I'LL MAKE YOUR ASS FLY OUT THIS WINDOW!" I screamed. Brad struggled to keep me in his arms, but in the position I was held, I elbowed him in the ribs, and he dropped me. I stomped on his foot and when he grimaced, I punched him in the cheekbone. He grabbed my hand right before impact, but it gave me room to knee him in the stomach. Dimitri looked impressed.

"Fine, you want her? You can have her. I'm sure Abe will be all too happy to have her back." Who? I whipped my head and my long dark brown hair followed me towards my mom.

"I'm sorry, who?" My mom dismissively waved her hand towards me. She gave me a wrapped present. Dimitri got it now.

"This is Mazur's daughter, Molly?" Dimitri looked at me and then looked deep in thought.

"I thought you said my dad drowned in his bathtub!"

"No, Beth." Dimitri looked towards me. "Your father is very much alive. He thought _you_ were dead." Stan went on a phone call while my mom gave me her suitcase.

"Don't let the Queen get a hold of her... just don't." My mom wiped a tear.

"Final boarding call for Los Angeles, California." My mom, Brad, and Remedy in her carrier started to walk away, but Brad was stopped by Dimitri.

"Don't think Guardian Headquarters didn't know what you were doing." He handed him an envelope. "Meet them at the LA HQ." Brad snatched the envelope from Dimitri and walked on the plane. I ripped the ticket up and handed it to the woman at the check-in desk. Dimitri held my bag while I rolled my suitcase towards a private terminal. Dimitri swiped his card and we were let through on to – what I think – were the Academy jets. I asked him straight up.

"Who is my father?"

"What did your mom tell you?" Dimitri asked. I grabbed in my back pack and put a shit load of gum in my mouth as the jet was lifting off.

"All she told me was that he was a hopeless drunk who drowned in the bathtub when he found out she was pregnant with me."

"Let me tell you this right now. That is not what happened. Abe has been trying to get in contact with you for years. One of the reasons Molly kept running is because Abe also sent people to come and get you." I held up the present. It felt like a phone, but I couldn't be sure. I mean, I already had a phone, so who could it be for?

"Then who is this for?" I asked curiously.

"That is for your half-sister." WHOA. BACK UP.

"Who?"

"You have a half-sister. Her name is Rose. Your mom knew she couldn't hide you from her any longer, so I'm guessing that she had this wrapped for her."

"Will she like me?" I was terrible at making friends.

"I'm not too sure about that, to be honest. Rose really only has one best friend who is very much like you."

"What do you mean, 'like me'?" I asked.

"She's a princess who is also a Spirit user."

"So Rose is going to be her Guardian?"

"You're catching onto this pretty quickly. You're coming from basically the same background as Rose."

"Rose had a family hiding her from the Academy her whole life?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, no." He admitted. "But she did run away with Lissa – that's her name – for a year from a threat we didn't even know about." My stomach clenched.

"So there are threats at the Academy." I said as a whisper. Were my parents right? Should I have left with them?

"No, not like that anymore. I assure you, Beth, you are very safe at St. Vladimirs." He looked at me weirdly.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, scooting away a little bit.

"Because you look remarkably like Rose. I swear you two could be twins. How old are you?" He asked.

"17." I said.

"Ahh, you two are about a year apart. She's 18. Get some sleep. We'll be landing at the Academy in a couple hours." I fell asleep in my seat, but I was in a garden. It was really pretty compared to my mom's garden back in Illinois.

"Hello little Spirit User."

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked as I looked at the boy. Jesus, I could really use a cigarette right now. His eyes widened.

"You smoke?" He asked.

I shrugged and said, "I have a fake ID. My mom got it for me. Who are you?"

"I'm Adrian. I was actually trying to contact Rose..." Oh, shit.

"I don't know you, so I'm not telling you what I know."

"Chances are I already know. You're Rose's sister right?"

"I neither confirm nor deny your question."  
>"You even act like her too." He chuckled.<p>

"Is... is that a good thing?" I asked nervously.

"Well, knowing Rose, she might keep her distance for a while. As for Mazur, he'll be jumping with joy knowing you're actually alive."

"How do you know this shit about me when I just found out hours ago?" I asked him angrily.

"My family knows everything and everyone. My great aunt is the Queen of all Moroi."

"End this dream, Adrian." I backed up from him.

"Why?" He looked upset.

"Just something my mom said. Just _END IT!" _I screamed and woke myself up panting. I felt my ears pop which meant we were landing. Dimitri grabbed my bag while I grabbed my suitcase. I walk out of the plane and who the fuck do I see? Adrian.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Adrian handed me a cigarette and I lit that bitch up with my finger. It's something I've been learning to do the past couple years. Dimitri looked at me like, "You smoke?"

"Magic," He said while wiggling his fingers. Adrian, like the gentleman he was, grabbed my suitcase while I smoked my cigarette.

"How did you light your cigarette with your finger?" He looked at me curiously.

"Something I've been practicing. When I was younger, I lit a bonfire with my mind. Looking back on it, I thought I saw someone light it, but I'm pretty sure it was me. If you are a Spirit User, just flick your finger." Adrian did the same as me and a little flame erupted out of his finger.

"You learn quickly," I noted while inhaling a cigarette. "How did you know I like Newports?"

"Everyone likes Newports. I'll be showing you to your room." He grabbed my bag from Dimitri and noticed there was a present in there. "For Rose?" He asked.

"It's from my mom. I'm not even supposed to be near anyone related to the Queen right now."

"Why?" He smiled at me.

"Something my mom said at the airport. It went something like, 'Don't let the Queen get a hold of her... just don't.' She seemed pretty adamant about it." A blonde haired girl came up to us and gasped.

"Adrian, who is this?" I took a hit from my cigarette, until Dimitri took it out of my mouth, put it on the ground, and stomped on it. I glared at him.

"This is Beth. Beth, this is Lissa. Another Spirit User in the gang."

"I mistook you for Rose. How is that possible?"

"Um... I think I'd rather talk to Rose first." I said while fidgeting. Rose was already walking towards us when she saw me. We both stared at each other.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" I countered back.

"Oh this is going to be great." Adrian smirked.

"Shut up, Adrian!" Rose and I both said. I covered my mouth in shock. Lissa was also in shock and Adrian was just smirking.

"Um... Rose... I'm sorta your half-sister on Mazur's side." She stared at me and I just remembered the present my mom gave me to give to her. I reached into the bag that Adrian was holding and I handed it to her. She opened it little by little and it was a Samsung Galaxy S5 with a note. I didn't actually get to see the note, but Rose looked at me and then the letter and then at me and then at the letter.

"This is really weird and I understand if you want nothing to do with me. I'll just go about having this day never happened."

"Um..." She scratched her forehead while Adrian slyly handed me another cigarette. Dimitri was long gone, so I lit it with my finger again and exhaled.

"Great. We have another Adrian." Lissa said.

"How old are you, Beth?" Rose asked.

"Seventeen." I heard something muttered like math.

"Who is Mazur?" Rose asked.

"You... that's our father."

"Never heard of him. I'll e-mail my mom about it later." I inhaled and exhaled my cigarette. "So... you're a Spirit User and not a Royal?"

"A what?"

"That answers that question." Lissa muttered.

"I – I have to go." Rose said and abruptly walked off. Lissa followed after her.

"Well, that went well." I said sarcastically.

"It went as well as it could've, Little Spirit. Let me walk you to your room and then you have to meet with Headmaster Kirova for your schedule."


End file.
